1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle brake and clutch pedal assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle brake pedal assemblies function not only to apply the brakes and decelerate the vehicle, but also to act as an input to other control devices which rely on the position of the brake pedal assembly. To provide this input for other control devices, some brake pedal assemblies have incorporated electronic switches that are connected at one end to the brake pedal assembly and at the other end to a portion of the vehicle's interior, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,342. The problem with that type of switch configuration is that the switch is mounted on the exterior of the pedal arm. This increases assembly time and may increase the number of components.